nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Leaf Me Alone
Leaf Me Alone is a minimalistic Ludum Dare platforming game by Mark Foster and David Fenn, and was featured on Pixel Love on June 10, 2013. The player controls a leaf seedling who collects gems to unlock the door next to it. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Z key - Jump / Use leaf / Place fan Gameplay Leaf Me Alone retains one, continuous level, as the leaf seedling tries to find the three missing gems around its area. Along its journey, the seedling collects items that allow it to do certain tasks that help the player complete the game. Walkthrough The game begins with the leaf seedling next to the door. Markings on the platform indicate that the game is controlled using the left and right arrow keys as well as the Z key. To start, the player can move left and jump onto the green platform closest to them. The player can then climb up a series of blocks until they see a tree. If the leaf seedling continues to jump up the branches and leaves, the player will be able to see a green leaf at the top of the tree. After obtaining it, the player can jump off the platform to the right while pressing and holding the Z key in the air until the leaf seedling reaches another shorter tree. The player can then go to the top of the tree and use the leaf's ability to land on the leaves of the tree to the right. If the player climbs up that particular tree, they should be able to see an opening into the tree's trunk. The player should press the up arrow key at the opening to go inside. Inside the tree The player should ascend the tree by jumping on the right side branches until they land on the shorter right branch. The leaf seedling should jump off the edge of this branch and deploy the leaf to land on the left branch with the worm. The player should then jump up the platforms and reach the fan. Using the fan to propel them upwards, the player can then slip between a longer platform and a thin tall rectangle so that they can land on the far right and press the switch. Afterwards, deploying the leaf as the seedling falls to the left should land it on the left lowest branch, where the player can continue their ascent. The player should now be travelling up along the left side, through the lifted barrier. The leaf should be deployed upon descending, and the player should move to the right when there are no more platforms on the left. On the middle fan on an isolated platform, the player must ensure the leaf seedling catches the maximum upward drift so that they can sneak a little to the right, just out of the fan's reach, and land on the platform above. Two fans will be seen, one on either side of the screen. If the player uses the leftmost fan to reach the right, they can get a boost onto a small ledge with a switch. Then using the leftmost fan to continue upwards, the player will encounter a series of small green platforms which they can use to jump to a small branch on the left before using their leaf ability to reach a fan on the right. This should give the leaf seedling enough boost to reach the longer branches above the smaller platforms, which form "steps" leading to another switch. After both switches are pressed, the player can make their way to the right, through the passage once sealed off by locks. They will encounter three leaf blocks with fans on them in a narrow column. The player should start by jumping on the first leaf block with the fan. Then, using the leaf ability, the player has to quickly alternate between right and left to catch the boost from the fans as the leaf seedling ascends. The player has to be boosted high enough by the fans to reach the platform with the squirrel king. Finally, the player should move to the left and use the fan to be propelled in front of the opening just above the squirrel's throne. Ending Interactive objects *'Fans' - Propel the leaf seedling into the air. *'Switches' - When pressed, unlock green locks. *'Clouds' - Blow the leaf seedling in a horizontal direction. *'Door' - When activated, opens to allow access. Items Items can be collected and used by the leaf seedling for the rest of the game. *'Gems' - Items necessary to complete the game; they light the door the leaf seedling started near and unlock it when all three are collected. *'Leaf' - Allows the leaf seedling to stay in the air longer after jumping. Using it also influences the leaf seedling's movement in the wind. *'Seed' - When picked up, this item lets the leaf seedling drop a seed onto the ground and create a flower. Soundtrack Leaf Me Alone has four music tracks. Development Leaf Me Alone was developed in three days for the Ludum Dare 26 Challenge under the theme "minimalism". The game was intended to be both platforming, puzzle and exploration as "a nice place to wander around". The game draws influences from various games, most notably Fez, Melodisle, Proteus, Zelda (Wind Waker) and Final Fantasy. Trivia *At the top of the tree on the far left from the leaf seedling's starting point, the player will see a small symbol crossed out. Many players mistook this for a collectible item, but the drawing was intended to be a "no Fez" sign, added by the game's developer for humour.Overthrowing the Squirrel King, LudumDare.com, posted May 23, 2013, retrieved 30 June 2013 - "and a tiny sign that people have thought was a collectable..." References External links *Leaf Me Alone feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Ludum Dare games Category:Platform games Category:Adventure games